


The Killer

by SetteLupe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, M/M, Modern Assassins, poor psychopathic killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetteLupe/pseuds/SetteLupe
Summary: Definitely the wrong guy ...
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say that no psychopathic killers were mistreated during the production of this comic, but ... ^.^'


End file.
